No Paradise
by Piper'stemper
Summary: This takes place right after season two and when Piper wants to go meet the elders with Leo. But instead of seeing them, they end up on a deserted island around Panama. How will they survive until her sisters figure out that they are in trouble?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

This takes place right after season two and when Piper wants to go meet the elders with Leo. But instead of seeing them, they end up on a desert island around Panama. How will they survive until her sisters figure out that they are in trouble?

No Paradise

Chapter 1

Help

Piper and Leo orbed onto a sandy beach and after hearing the sound of waves Piper opened her eyes to an unexpected site. She pulled away from him and gave him a curious look, but the look in his eyes was not hopeful as he looked just as confused.

"Leo did they change something?" Piper asks with her hands on her hips. He ran his hand through his hair while looking around.

"No," he replied.

"Leo we don't have time for this, not that I don't like the idea of being on a beach with you but considering how much they don't want us to be together right now, I don't think we should be acting like newlyweds," she said and put her arms around him so he could orb them to the Elders.

"Piper I didn't orb us here," he said and tried to use his power but found he could not.

"Then orb us home," she said and Leo just gave an awkward smile," Leo."

"I can't," he said and Piper picked up a seashell and tossed it up in the air and put out her hands to freeze it, but nothing happened.

"Oh god," she said while her heart was beginning to speed up.

"This doesn't make any sense, how could anyone interrupt my orbing," he said while starting to pace.

"They did," she said and gave an evil eye to the sky, "Ok this is not fun anymore!"

Leo put his hand on her arm," Piper don't," he said as she might make them angrier and that was the last thing they needed at the moment. Piper pulled away from him and was now directing her unsatisfactory reply from them to him.

"Leo I don't know what kind of game they are playing but I am not in the mood," she said and let out a deep sigh.

"Listen I don't know who is responsible, but they would not just drop us off on an island without my powers or yours so we need to assume the worst," he said while looking around.

"Demon but how?" Piper asks while following him down the beach.

"That's my guess so we need to find a way off of here," he replied as he looked at the tree line.

"Leo what are you doing?" she asks getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Trying to figure out where we are."

She rolled her neck," in the middle of nowhere Leo, wait my cell phone," Piper said and reached into her pocket but realize she didn't bring it. "Dammit."

Leo pulled a leaf off one of the trees and it gave him an idea where they were," I think we are near Panama and this is the Panamanian rain forest," he said while looking at the leaf that was only available in that area.

"How do you know that?"

"I trained here before going to war, it was one of many places we trained," he replied and looked at the dense forest.

"Ok how does that help us?"

"I don't know Piper I am just as confused about this as you are," he replied and tossed the leaf down before walking over to the shoreline and try to get his bearings. He could see another island in the distance but clearly uninhabitable. He then looked down the beach on both sides and there were cliff's on either side of them about 20 miles down. He then looked behind him to see if there was a way to get a vantage point. Piper was watching him and he seemed to be in his own world at the moment, which was not helping her nerves or her patients.

"Could you please talk to me," she said and he took her hands into his.

"Honey I need to get to high ground and take a look around, there might be a village or something," he said.

"Ok but we will not be here that long, Prue and Phoebe will probably do the lost witch spell when I don't return soon," she said.

"Probably but we need to be prepared in case they don't," he said and started towards the tree line.

"Why wouldn't they?" she asks while following him.

"I am just saying we need to be prepared," he replied and started up the steep incline. When Piper tried to follow him, he put his hand out to stop her. "Piper stay down there."

"No Leo I am coming with you," she said and tried to climb the steep muddy hill but found that her shoes were not suitable as she was wearing flat ones and he had tenor shoes on.

"Piper its too dangerous, stay put," he said as she slid down and realized he was right. He continued up and she kept her eye on him while biting her lower lip slightly. Leo struggled to get up the hill and had to keep an eye on where he put his hands because some of these trees have thorns coming out of them. He finally reached the top and was breathing heavily as he got a good look around. There was nothing but thick jungle all around him and he has never felt so small as the trees were like skyscrapers overtop his head. He remembered being here over 70 years ago and it has not changed since then, but he also recalled how difficult it was to survive even with the equipment he had. Now they had nothing but the clothes on their back as he could see the coral reef that ran far out from the shoreline and even to the other island that was smaller than the one they were on. He made his way down because he knew Piper was getting nervous.

"Well," she asks once he was down with her.

"Its an island," he replied while brushing himself off.

"Yea I got that Leo, did you see anyone?"

"No, these islands are deserted," he replied and looked at the sun while covering his eyes. "We don't have that much daylight left, so we need to come up with a shelter."

"Why we are not going to be here at night," Piper said as she would not give up on her sisters realizing she's been gone too long.

"Piper unless you want to sleep on the sand, were by the way rats, craps and sand flees are abundant then we need a shelter," he said but instead of her coming to the fact they might be there all night, she walked off and sat on a rock as the small waves crashed into it. He lowered his head as the family trait of stubbornness was rearing its ugly head. "So you're just going to sleep on this rock"?

"Yap," she replied not looking at him.

"That is ridiculous and I need your help, with no knife or machete this is going to be difficult," he said as his patients with her was running thin.

"Don't care I'm not moving," she said.

"Suit yourself and enjoy your night, because the tide will come in and sweep you away," he said and started looking along the beach for anything that would help him make a shelter and get them off the ground. He knew she would come to her senses eventually but he did not have time to waste on it. There were bamboo trees that had a great deal of uses but without something to cut them down with, he had to improvise. He looked for any that have fallen or were damaged enough to break with his body weight. Piper could hear him grunting in the background and the thought of sleeping with rats was enough to get her to help. She walked over to him as he was using another tree to break some bamboo.

"Ok what do you want me to do?" she asks.

"Oh I thought you were not moving," he replied as the stem of bamboo broke.

"Don't be a smart ass, do you want my help or not?"

"Look around the beach for anything we can use to gather fresh water," he replied.

"Sure I will just go to the local supermarket."

"And you told me not to be a smart ass," he said while grabbing another long bamboo stem.

"Fine," she said and started walking down the beach. She stopped when she saw trash that was washed up near the end of the high tide line. There were plastic bottles and sandals along with an assortment of other things. Some of it was recognizable but some was just pieces of something else. She could not believe that this far from civilization there was still trash and she picked up some of the empty water bottles and put them in a bucket she found. There was some blue tarp and part of a prop blade that must have come off an outboard engine. She put it in the bucket as well and headed back to Leo who was still trying to break branches by using trees that were close enough together to give him leverage. "Here," she said and put the bucket down in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw the prop.

"Hay I can use this as an ax," he said and started looking for something that would make a handle. "Where did you find this?"

"Done the beach there is some trash that washed up," she replied.

"Good job honey," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Leo we are not Gilligan's Island so don't get to excited," she said as her boyfriend was showing a new side to him.

"I know but we might be able to use that stuff to get us through tonight," he said and started walking down were Piper was earlier. He found an old fishing net and something he could use as a handle. He also found some cordage to tie things up with. To him it was the jackpot and he could not help but smile at his little treasures. Piper was at a loss as her expertise involved fighting demons and cooking.

"You are having way too much fun," she said.

"Piper I am just trying to keep us alive," he said while gathering what he could and started looking for a place to make a shelter. He could see where the high tide came in and found a spot that would keep them from getting wet under some branches.

"Leo are those ants?" Piper asks as she looked at a tree limb that was covered with them.

"Its ok they will go away once we get a fire started," he replied as Piper looked down at the sand and could see more.

"Not all of them, can we find another place?"

"No we don't have time and it will be fine," he replied and started putting some of the bamboo on the ground, right onto the ants.

"Oh that's going to help," she said and Leo exhaled deeply.

"Piper this is going to have to work for right now, maybe you can find something to eat?" he asks as he wanted to get the shelter done and start on the fire.

"I see because I am a woman I should go get the food," she replied with her hands on her hips.

"Do you know how to start a fire or make a shelter?" he asks as he stopped his assembling for a moment and looked at her annoyed.

"Fine," she replied and headed off toward the water.

"Look for coconuts!" he yelled but the odds of finding them on this island are quite slim. He used the prop of the motor and made a makeshift ax out of it and it helped greatly in cutting the bamboo and other branches. He knew they needed to be completely off the ground because scorpions and other creepy crawlies come out at night, but with no time he did the best he could. He used the leafs from the bamboo tree to give them some padding and started making the components he would need to start a fire. It was going to have to be the old-fashioned way as he did not have a lighter on him. Luckily the bamboo would be a great asset in that attempt and made a bow saw by using some string he found with the trash.

"Look for coconuts," Piper mumbled as she saw what looked like a muscle on one of the rocks. It was low tide and she could get easy access to them but without a knife to pry them off, it was a struggle. She used her shirt to hold whatever she could get as the tide was rising in the sun was setting. "This is stupid, my sisters will figure out we are not up there and summon us," she said while walking back and could see Leo sitting on the ground with a piece of wood being held down by his shoes and him using another stick on top of it. There was a string that attached to both ends of the stick to create a saw. He was sweating profusely as she sat next to him.

"I found muscles," she said proudly but he was extremely focused on the wood.

"Come on spark," he said and had to take a break," What Piper?"

"I found food," she replied.

"Good now if I can just get this started, we can eat," he said and began the process once again. Piper put the muscles on a leaf and just kept her mouth closed as he continued. Finally after 45 minutes he was able to get an ember and he gingerly picked up the fire bundle and blew on it. Smoke was rising out of it and then it caught on fire and he put it on the other bundle he had set up.

"You make fire," she said and patted him on the back.

"You find food," he said in a caveman voice and they both smiled a little. 'So how do we cook these?"

"Just toss them on and once they open they are ready to eat," she replied and put them on.

"We need fresh water," he said while putting some more wood on the fire.

"Can't help you there," she said and waited for the muscles to open.

"Do you know who could have done this?" he asks.

"Not a clue but I still think it was them," she replied.

"Why would they do this?"

"Because they like to play games Leo," she replied as the muscles started opening. "Here and be careful their hot."

"Thanks," he said and took it from her on a leaf," What do they taste like?"

Piper put one in her mouth and started to chew the slimy meat, "Like mud and sea water," she replied as she never really liked them.

"That's encouraging," he said and put one in his mouth and forced it down. "Its food."

"So what now?" she asks.

"We wait till morning. I can take first watch while you try to get some sleep," he replied and Piper looked at the bed he made.

"What no mint," she said and laid down on her side but was already beginning to toss and turn," Leo no offense but this is not very comfortable."

"I know but it will work for now."

"Ouch, dam ants see I told you they would not just go away," she said while smacking them off and Leo rolled his eyes.

"We will get off the ground tomorrow," he said.

"We better not be here tomorrow Mr.," she said as the sun was going down and she tried once again to lay down but sleep was not going to happen at least not much of it for both of them.

To be continued…


	2. We are stuck

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 2

We are stuck

They were apparently not summed last night as they awoke to a bright sun and the sound of ocean waves. Piper's lips were dry and devoid of moisture as she smacked them together a few times. Leo stretched out his body as his back was sore from sleeping on branches and palm leafs. He rubbed his temples as he could already feel a headache coming on because of the lack of water. Piper looked at her legs and could see little red bumps all over them from the mosquitoes and ants that bit her last night.

"I can't believe we are still here," Piper said as she scratched her leg.

"We need water;" he said and rubbed her leg." Oh sweetie you ok?"

"I told you that we should have found another place to sleep, but no you said those ants would leave," she replied as she got up.

Leo let out a sigh as he got up as well. "Stop."

"What?" Piper asks as she started looking around on the ground as though something was going to bite her.

"No it's an acronym it means Situation Threat Observation Plan," Leo replied.

"K," Piper said while tilting her head slightly.

"The situation is we are stuck on a deserted island, threats are dehydration, starvation, poison critters, heatstroke and infection. Observation, we have the ocean for food and some animals we can hunt, I have this prop to use as an axe so that will help greatly. We have some water bottles to gather fresh water when we find it. We also have some plastic we can use to make a solar still. Plan, first we need to look for water and food and try to get a signal fire ready and later a shelter that will keep us off the ground just in case we are stuck here tonight," he said.

"That is a lot for a little acronym and if we are stuck here again, I will kill my sisters," Piper said as she looked at her skirt that came to her knees. "I am not dressed for this. I should just start wearing combat pants and tenor shoes at all times," she finished with a snort. Leo smiled as he held her.

"Yeah but I like it when you wear dresses," he said.

"It makes it easier for you to start foreplay," she said while he rested his head onto of hers.

"You bet, its fun to move my hand up your dress," he said and let go of her to pick up his makeshift axe.

"So what first?" she asks.

"Water, so help me make this solar still and then we will go looking for some while its working," he replied and used the prop to start digging a hole while Piper used the ocean to clean out the plastic. After about 20 minutes he put a plastic cup she found earlier in the center of the hole and then put sea water around it. Piper then helped him cover the hole with the plastic and used rocks to keep it stretched out over top of it. Leo put a small rock in the center to force the fresh water drops into the cup.

"This is very clever," Piper said.

"Unfortunately it does not produce much but its something," he said and then he looked up to the forest that would hopefully have a spring nearby. He looked at Piper's dress and knew that she would be susceptible to stings and snake bites because of her exposed legs. "Piper maybe you should stay here and gather some wood that is just lying around."

"No Leo I don't want you to go anywhere alone and I don't want to be here alone, considering you just mentioned poisonous critters," Piper said as she picked up a bucket and put some water bottles in it. "So lets go."

Leo knew she was right about going anywhere alone but it worried him and he would need to keep an eye on her while they went into the forest," Ok but don't put your hands on any tree without looking at it first and be careful where you step," he said and started towards the trees.

"Just don't go fast," Piper said as she followed him up a small incline and into the dense forest. It seemed odd to have sand and then a rain forest so close to each other. The moment they stepped into the dense forest, they could feel the temperature increase by 5° or more. They were already dehydrated and now they had to hike through and over trees and uneven terrain.

"Wait a minute," Leo said as he tried to get his feet free from some vines that wrapped around his ankle.

"Is everything out here trying to grab us?" Piper asks as she helped him free himself from them.

"In the army we called it wait a minute vine, because it would wrap around your feet while walking and make you trip," he said while getting free.

"Like I said everything here is trying to kill us," she said as they continued forward. Leo started tapping on some vines to check to see if they had water in them.

"Here Piper I think there is some in here," he said and cut one end and then the other to remove the suction that kept the water from coming out. Piper put her mouth over the cut end and Leo held it up for her.

"Leo you need some of this," Piper said after getting just a little. Leo took the end and too a drink as Piper wiped her lips that for the first time in 12 hours have felt moisture on them. "Wow that's good."

"We need so much more," he said and started looking for some more vines.

"Kill it kill it!" Piper yelled as she stumbled backwards a little. There was a brown large spider on a tree limb looking at her.

"Piper its poisonous, it will not bother you if you don't bother it," he said while moving away from it.

"The hell it won't, Leo its looking at me all evil eyed," she said while keeping her arms in tight to her chest.

"We will go this way and away from it," he said and tried not to laugh.

"Don't smirk at me, you know I hate them," Piper said while following him to the side and away from the large spider. Piper shivered as she was looking at ever tree limb and the ground.

"Here is another one," he said and cut the vine as Piper looked it over with ferocity.

"Do you hear that?" he asks while Piper sucked on the end of the vine to get ever drop she could.

"Its like sucking a wet washcloth," she said as Leo put his hand up," What?"

"I think that is water," he said and headed the direction he was hearing it. Piper followed along after disposing of the vine and they came upon a small creek.

"Is that fresh?" Piper asks as she put the bucket down and took up the water bottles. Leo cupped his hand and stuck it in the cool running water. He then brought it to his face and took a drink but did not swallow.

"Yeah, it must be a spring or something, but we still need to boil it to be safe," he replied and Piper filled the four water bottles up.

"This is a great find because I was getting a huge headache from the lack of water," she said.

"And its not that far from the beach, now all we need is food," he said and took the bucket that had the water bottles in it from her.

"Leo I can carry this, I'm not that helpless," she said and took it back from him.

"Piper I know that but."

"No butts you are not going to do all the work here so just accept the fact you have a very independent girlfriend and move on," she said and started back down the path they made earlier.

"More like stubborn," he whispered.

"I heard that," she said and looked back at him.

They made it to the beach and Leo was thankful that the fire was still there even if it was just hot embers. He put some fresh wood on it and blew gently to get the coals to get hot and flame. Once it did he used some rope to hang the plastic water bottle over the fire. As long as there was water in the bottle it would not melt and would boil.

"I could look for muscles again but it is hide tide and I might not be able to get to them as easily," Piper said as she sat down next to him to take a break. It was already midday and she could not believe how much time it took to just get water and how much energy is expended. She pulled her knees up close to her as she felt vulnerable in her dress and started looking around at what she found the day before.

"If I could just make this dam dress into shorts or something," she said and picked up some of the small net that was made of nylon and then started looking for some kind of needle to thread it with.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Sewing," she replied.

"I will see if I can do some fishing," he said and started making a five pronged spear out of bamboo.

"Leo don't go deep, there are bull sharks in this water and other ones as well," Piper said as she pulled some of the nylon string off the net.

"How do you know that?" he asks.

"Because it's an ocean," she replied.

"That makes sense," he said and continued working on his spear while Piper was working on making her dress into a pair of shorts. She used his makeshift axe to cut the dress down the center in front and back and Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Good god you're horny," Piper said.

"I have a good view," he said as he could see her left inner thigh and some of her dark purple underwear.

"Work on your spear," she said and they both chuckled a bit.

Leo took off his flannel shirt because of the heat and he had a white sleeveless shirt underneath and Piper bit her lower lip and tried not to stare at his chest. Leo could see her looking at him in the corner of his eye and smiled.

"I'm not the only one who is horny," he said and Piper snorted as she worked on sawing her dress to make shorts out of it. Leo completed his spear and headed towards the ocean to try to catch something as Piper continued to work on her makeshift shorts. She would periodically look up to check on him as he went into knee high water. He stood still hoping something would swim by but nothing was even coming close. So he moved a little deeper when a small stingray moved out of the sand and away from him. He tossed his spear but missed.

"Dammit!" he said while getting his hunting device. Piper tried not to laugh as he was continuing to try to kill something but kept missing. Her stomach was growling as they have not eaten since yesterday night and it was not much. She finished up her job and then stood up to see if her sawing worked. She nodded in acceptance of her new pair of shorts and headed to the shoreline. She started looking around the water that was a clear blue and if this was vacation with a hotel behind them, it would have been beautiful. But the lack of see life in front of her at the moment was depressing to say the least. She understood that survival was a lot of psychological and hope was extremely important to it. There was food all around them but just like them all if it was trying to survive and would fight or hide from them. After 45 minutes of trying to kill the stingray and some other fish, Leo came back empty-handed.

"Sorry I need to practice with this thing," he said as Piper put her hands to his face.

"Its ok we will just keep looking, do you like?" Piper asks as she stepped away to show off her work.

"Now how am I supposed to get my hands up there?" he asks and Piper gave him an inpatient look. "Yes I do and it will keep you safer," he said noticing her expression.

"Good now lets just go down the beach and see if we can find something, because I'm starving and I know you are too."

"You lead," he said and she walked ahead of him down the shoreline. They came upon some rocks and Piper hoped they were things living around it. Leo headed in and began to poke a stick under the overhang of the rocks in hopes to get something to come out.

"Leo please be careful," Piper said as she watched nervously.

"Wait I think there is something here," he said and pulled out his spear after jamming it hard in the crevice. He lifted it out of the water and smiled.

"Lobster, oh that is a good one," Piper said as he took it to the sand to keep it from getting away.

"Thank god because I was getting worried that we were not going to eat today," he said and they took it over to the fire. Piper did the preparation as Leo began to devise a way to get them off the sand and make the shelter better. It was cold at night and Piper had very little on to keep her warm. While Piper got the lobster ready he started cutting bamboo and other wood to make a platform. He then used vines to tie it all together and dug holes in the sand for the base. The water was ready to drink so he took a break to get rehydrated as Piper portioned out the lobster. It was not that big but it was something and should keep their stomachs at bay for a little while.

"Man its hot," Leo said while drinking the warm water and took a bite of the lobster tail. He closed his eyes and savored the sweetness and nourishment it gave. "Lobster is the chocolate of the sea," he said.

"Yes it is," Piper said as she did the same. It gave them needed energy and Piper would help Leo put the shelter together after they got done eating and drinking.

"Now if we could find three of those in one shoot, this would be good survival," he said.

"Yeah but we still need other vitamins," Piper said as he tied up some branches.

"Like you said your sisters will figure it out and we will be home soon," he said as she started putting bamboo shoots a crossed to make a bed that was at least 3 feet off the ground. He also made a roof to keep rain off and used the bamboo to gather rain, by splitting it down the middle and removing the wood that created the sections in it. He put the C shaped side facing up and then used the other half close to it creating a S shape so no rain would come in, but would gather like a rain gutter on a house to the bottom of the roof where he had a long piece of bamboo cut in half to direct the water into a bucket. It was now almost dark and they were pretty exhausted as the lobster did give them nourishment but not enough calories to keep them strong through the day.

"It gets dark here fast," Piper said while she used the small ladder that Leo made to climb up to the platform.

"I know, I will take first watch to keep the fire going and here use my shirt to help keep you warm," he said and handed her his flannel shirt.

"What about you?"

"I will be near the fire more than you and you have less on then me, so I will be fine," he replied and she took it.

"Thanks," she said and covered her upper half with it. "Leo I love you," she said as she lay on her side.

"I love you too," he said and kissed her.

He sat back down and put more wood on the fire as he looked out over the ocean. It looked like black wavy glass as the moon reflected off of it. Normally he was just standing to the side as Piper would do the fighting when it came to demons but now he felt empowered as his knowledge of survival would pay off for once. He was proud that he found water and food and would do anything to keep Piper safe and happy until they were found.


	3. The psychological battle

A/N:

Sorry for the late update on this story but I had some things to take care of.

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 3

The psychological battle

Dark eyes opened to a new day and were greeted with ocean surf and a bright sun. Leo was tending the fire and was boiling water as Piper sat up and stretched her sore and tired body. She was already getting a headache but mostly because of caffeine withdrawal. It has been three days since they arrived and her worry that something may have happened to her sisters was growing each minute.

"Morning," Leo said as he sat next to her.

"Did you wake me up last night to keep watch?" Piper asks.

"No you were sleeping well for the first time and I did not want to wake you," he replied and handed her warm water.

"Do whitelighters ever get tired?" she asks and Leo smiled.

"Not really but I still like to sleep next to you," he replied.

"God I can't wait to get back, I so need coffee," she said and drank the warm water.

"Yeah you get cranky," he said.

"Oh honey I don't need the lack of coffee to make me cranky," she said and chuckled a little.

"Once you wake up we need to go look for food," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"First I need a bath, the cold water should help me wake up," she said and took in a deep breath before taking off her shirt and homemade shorts only leaving on her bra and panties. Leo bit his lower lip a little as he watched her walk into the ocean. She dove in under the small waves and he shook his head slightly to get is concentration back. "Food then maybe some fun," he said as he got up to gather some things he would need to take with them. Piper came up out of the water and the cold shocked did its trick of waking her up. She was only in about 3 feet of water and that was as far as she was willing to go. She used her hands to clean out the sand off her hair and face as Leo would keep looking back at her. She liked that she had that effect on him, that he wanted her no matter how she looked. After she thoroughly cleaned herself off, she walked out and Leo dropped the bucket he was holding as she came up on the beach. Her hair was slicked back and her body shined from the water. He tried to pick up the bucket but his eyes were on her and finally he had to look at what he was reaching for. Piper gave a satisfying sideways smile as she got to her dry clothing. She needed to dry herself off first and used Leo's shirt to do so.

"Are you trying to torture me?" Leo asks as he came over to her.

"Yes," she replied while using the shirt to wipe her legs off.

"Your mean," he said and kneeled down in front of her. He took the shirt and helped dry her other leg.

"Honey we need to eat, didn't you say we should not expend a lot of energy," she said and put her hand on his.

"Well it releases endorphins and that helps with problem solving," he said with a smile.

"It also makes you fall asleep," she said while tilting her head.

"Ok but after we get some food we are releasing endorphins," he said and stood up to let her finish. Its not that Piper did not want to make love to him, but she also had no idea if the Elders had anything to do with this and they could be watching. Piper finished getting dressed and they headed off to look for food that was becoming an hourly routine. Not having a refrigerator filled with substance made survival very difficult. Leo saw something in the corner of his eye and started chasing it as Piper ran behind him.

"Leo what is it?" Piper asks.

"I rat and I missed it," he replied as he retrieved his spear.

"I am not eating a rat," Piper said.

"Its food and we will cook it."

"I don't care if it cooked sautéed or barbecued, I am not eating a rat it carries diseases," she said and started walking off.

"You say that now but once you get really hungry, trust me you will eat anything," he said and followed behind her.

"Leo there is an ocean right there so we don't need to eat rats."

"Like we can just walk over to it and fish will just jump out and onto our laps," he said.

"I don't want to argue can we just keep looking," she said.

"Piper I was just trying to find food, not trying to start an argument," he said as a snake fell from a branch and landed on Piper's head. She immediately began to swat and slap around her body as it hit the ground in front of her. "Piper stop it might be poisonous, don't move," he said as she ran up to it and she was trying to freeze it. It curled its body getting ready to strike as Leo used his makeshift ax to cut off its head. He held up its body and smiled.

"We have breakfast," he said but Piper was still standing there with her hands out and breathing heavily.

"I had nightmares like this," she said as she looked up at the trees and then walked out from under them.

"You ok?" he asks as he dug a hole and put the head in it.

"Leo I don't think it needs a funeral," she said as he put the head in it and covered it up.

"It can still release venom and I don't want to accidentally step on it," he said as the body was still moving.

"Wait it was poisonous?" Piper asks.

"Yes it had a diamond shaped head, are you sure it didn't bite you?" he asks as he walked over to her.

"I don't think so," she replied and began checking herself.

"Listen I have an idea, we have some fishing net that we could set up and hopefully catch some fish as we work on our shelter," he said while he checked her arms for any bites.

"Leo I am getting really worried about Prue and Phoebe, if they haven't summoned us yet then they could be in trouble," Piper said as Leo took her hands.

"Sweetie I know you're worried but we need to survive until we can get off this island or far enough away that our powers work," he said.

"How?"

"We might need to make a boat or raft to get out into the open ocean," he replied and Piper looked out to the vast water.

"Are you sure there are no inhabitants on this island?" she asks.

"I'm sure there isn't," he replied and started walking back to camp while holding the snake. Piper looked back out to the horizon and the thought of being on open water without access to fresh water and being exposed to the elements, was frightening. She followed him back to camp and she took care of preparing the snake by gutting it and removing its outer skin. Leo put it on the fire by using a stick to keep it off the flame while Piper washed her hands off in the ocean and saw something moving not that far from her. It was a fin that just broke the water's surface and a dark shadow underneath. From what she could tell it was in 4 feet of water and now the idea of making a raft was just not an option for her. She walked back as Leo got the cooked snake ready to eat.

"Leo I just saw a shark," she said while playing with her hands.

"It's probably a reef shark they come in when the tied is down, now if we could get one of those to eat," he said and did not seem to be even remotely worried.

"Ok I'm glad that you don't seem alarmed that there is a shark just a few feet in but I am."

"Piper there is a lot of things in the water that can hurt us, it's an ocean," he said.

"Yeah I get that Leo but if we fall off the raft we will be shark appetizers," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Can we just eat and talk about this later," he said and started to eat as his stomach was growling.

"Fine," she said and sat down next to him.

"I don't know why they say it tastes like chicken because it doesn't," he said while eating.

"I wonder if we tastes like chicken to the sharks," Piper said with a snort.

"We need to work on that net after this," he said.

"Leo I am not going into that water right now," she said and was a little amazed that he was even thinking of it.

"Piper we will wait to see if it leaves but we need to gather more food," he said.

They both remained silent as they finished their breakfast even though it was late afternoon by the time they got done. It took over two hours to even find something to eat and the lack of calories was starting to make its toll by making them more irritable than usual. The snake helped but it did not give them the energy they needed to be at 100% and even moving was becoming a chore. The lack of a good night sleep was also taking its toll on Piper as Leo was used to staying awake for days at a time. She hated not being in control of the situation and even though she knew how to cook almost anything, she was at a loss when it came to surviving off the land. Phoebe would be more suited for this as she loved to camp and Prue would just take charge and have a plan. Leo was doing an amazing job of keeping them alive and she was thankful that he had experience that she did not, but she was short tempered a trait she is not proud of or wanted to come out. She took a deep breath and decided to not let the Elders or whoever was responsible get the best of her and now she was determined to not just survive but thrive. Leo walked over to the water's edge and scanned the blue liquid for any signs of a dark shadow underneath the surface as Piper stood next to him with the net.

"I think I should go in," she said and Leo looked at her confused.

"Piper you just said."

"Leo you are the only one who knows how to survive, if anything happened to you we would be screwed," she said before he could continue.

"So its ok if anything happens to you?"

"No I would like to come out in one piece but you are taller then me and can see out further. I don't plan on going in that deep, so just keep a look out and tell me where to put it," she said as Leo grabbed her arm.

"I can't let you do this Piper," he said.

"Yes you can and you will," she said and pulled her arm away from him as she stepped into the water. Leo's heart was beating fast as she moved into the water near some rocks. His eyes were moving from her to the water as he gripped his spear tightly, ready to pounce if needed. "Ok where do I put it?" Piper asks as she too was looking everywhere.

"Just tie one end to the rock and then use the staff to stretch it out as far as you can," he said and Piper found a spot to tie it too. She then stretched it out and pushed the staff in the sandy bottom and tied the net to that end. She smiled and started to walk back but felt something move under her foot and then a slight sting on her leg.

"Ouch dammit," she said as she looked down and saw small stingray swim off," Little fucker," she said and then her body slumped," Sorry that could have been lunch," she said as she made her way back to land as Leo met her half way.

"What happened?" he asks as she sat down on the beach and looked at her leg that was bleeding a little.

"It got me but its ok it doesn't hurt, feels kind of numb," she said as she started feeling nauseous.

"Piper I need to get you back to camp and take care of this ok," he said not wanting to show his fear. The sting is usually numb at first but then the pain begins. They are not like a poisonous snake when the venom attacks the nervous system; this venom kills the skin and muscle around the area and can cause serious infection. Leo knew that Piper was going to be in a lot of pain shortly and he needed to get her back.

"Ok, I feel a little nauseous," Piper said as she started to sweat and she put her hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting. "I don't think snake is going to taste any better coming up," she said as Leo picked her up in is arms and carried her back to camp. "See if this would have happened to you, I would have to drag you back," she said as she could feel Leo's heart beat through his chest and knew he was worried. "Leo its ok, it was just a small one," she said but she could feel the pain starting in her leg. It felt like hot pincers were taking skin and starting to twist. She squeezed around his neck tightly as he laid her down and began to clean the wound with the boiled water.

"I need to find a plant that will help keep this from getting infected," he said and started to head off but Piper grabbed his arm.

"Leo don't get lost," she said as her eyes were beginning to water and her breathing quickened.

"I won't baby it will be ok, like you said it was a small one so you will be fine," he said and she relinquished her grasp as he began to look around their area for the plant that would help stop the infection. He was frantic and could hear Piper moaning in pain in the distance.

To be continued…


	4. On an Island

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 4

On an Island

Leo finally got back with the plant he was looking for as Piper was covering her face with her hands and moving side to side with her knees almost to her chest.

"Piper I found something that would help," he said and gently took hold of her leg and took off the makeshift bandage he made from his T-shirt. It was not bleeding badly but he could tell the bacteria was starting to work as the skin around the injury was black and blue.

"Why the hell does it hurt so much?" Piper asks through tears as she lowered her hands to her side and her face was contorted in pain.

"I know baby, it will be ok," he replied and after mushing up the flower of the plant in his hands, he used water to clean the area and then started pushing the pulp into the hole created by the barb. Piper screams out in pain and Leo tried to stay focused on the task at hand as his insides were turning.

"Stop," she pleaded as she grabbed his shoulder and squeezed.

"Just a little more," he said and pushed the rest in. He could feel Piper's body shake as he had her leg and her grip loosen as he finished. He moved up to her head and put his other shirt under it while holding her head up. "All done, Piper are you ok?" he asks as her eyes were half open and her skin pale. She moved her lips but no sound came out as she drifted into unconsciousness. He kissed her forehead softly and moved some hair that was stuck to her face from the sweat her body was expelling away as her body went limp and her eyes closed. "I am so sorry," he whispered as he held her hand tight to his chest and put his other hand on her stomach to make sure she was breathing. It moved up and down quickly at first and then slowed down to a normal pace. He sat down next to her as the sun was at its peak and the fire needed attendance. He calmed himself down and hoped the natural medicine work as he began to gather wood that was close to their camp. It got cold at night and Piper needed to stay warm and hydrated as she would probably get sick at some point. It took him over an hour to gather enough for the night and he still needed to hunt for food. They were only getting about 300 cal a day and that was way too little for the amount of work they had to do just to survive on a daily basis. He knew that Piper would not have much of an appetite after she woke up but she needed something, like a tea or soup to keep her going. Leo went to the water and began to look for muscles or anything that could be boiled. After a few hours he found a few things that would work but it was not much as Piper started to wake up.

"Leo," she said but her voice sounded small and weak.

"I'm here honey," he said and took her hand as she tried to sit up but Leo put his hand on her chest and gently forced to back down," Stay put you need to rest, how do you feel?"

"Like shit," she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Why its not your fault, its theirs," she said while looking straight up to the heavens.

"Piper I don't think they had anything to do with this," he said and she gave a weak smile.

"You know Leo its ok to talk bad about your bosses, people do it all the time," she said and Leo smiled a little.

"How does your leg feel?" he asks while putting the food he found in a bowl he got off the beach and began to boil it.

"Better but it still hurts," she replied and tried once more to sit up. It was slow but she managed to get into a sitting position. She kept her eyes closed to stop the spinning sensation and took in deep breaths as Leo got her some water.

"Here drink this," he said and put the bottle to her lips," Just a little at first ok," he said and she took small sips.

"Thanks," she said and finally opened her eyes.

"I have some food for you," he said and took some out of the bowl and put it into a smaller one for her.

"Oh Leo I don't know if I can eat right now," she said while putting her hand to her stomach.

"You need too Piper just do it slowly," he said and she took the small bowl into her hands as steam rose off of it. She took small sips and forced the small amount down.

"Its getting late," he said and put the food next to him on the platform they slept on. Piper looked out over the ocean and could see flashes of lightning in the distance.

"Looks like rain."

"Yeah hopefully we stay dry under this roof," he said and checked for any holes as Piper laid down on her side and put her arm under her head while Leo cuddled up behind her. "Are you warm?"

"You will keep me warm," she said and pulled his arm around her and to her chest. She could feel Leo's hot breath on her neck and his chest on her back. Her leg was still hurting and she would need to move it around to keep it from crapping up periodically through the night as she tried to get some sleep. She felt bad for Leo having to do all the work but most of all she was very concerned for her sisters as the night seemed to last forever.

Phoebe awoke and staggered into the kitchen while yawning as Prue was already up and dressed for the day.

"Morning," Prue said and smiled at her baby sister who was not an early riser. Phoebe sat down at the kitchen island and smacked her lips together.

"Do you even sleep?" Phoebe asks as Prue handed her some coffee.

"Yes I just don't stay up till 4 AM," Prue replied and sat next to her with her breakfast.

"Yes you do," Phoebe said as she remembered Prue looking through the book in the attic before she went to bed.

"Ok lately I have been staying up late but even when you were little, you got up late."

"When do you think Piper will get home?" Phoebe asks while looking down at her cup. Prue took in a long breath as she used the spoon in her cereal to swirl it around.

"I don't know, I thought she would be home by now," Prue replied.

"Maybe we should call Leo."

"No I don't want to interrupt anything up there, I'm sure she is fine," Prue said but kept swirling her cereal.

"You don't believe that."

"No I am scared that they won't let her come back because she broke too many rules," Prue replied and looked into Phoebe's eyes.

"Why can't he just come down and tell us everything is ok?" Phoebe asks.

"Phoebe we need to remember where she is at, it's not like she's someplace we don't know or someplace dangerous, I mean she is up there, where else could be safer?"

"Then why are you worried?"

"Because like I said they may not let her come back and I guess I'm afraid of the answer if I ask," Prue replied as she got up from her seat. "Let's just give it a couple more days before we start down that road ok?"

"Ok but I don't like it, Prue lets face it we are screwed without Piper," Phoebe replied and got up to get dressed. Prue stood over the sink as her sister statement hit home. They were screwed without her and the triad was lingering about. What if Leo could not respond to their call of one of them got hurt? That is why she has not been sleeping very well as the thought of something happening to any of them was overwhelming at times. Prue finished cleaning the kitchen and had to go to the club and make sure that everything was ok there, as Piper would never forgive her if the business went under while she was gone.

Back on the island the heat of the sun was a welcoming feeling after the cold and rainy night they had. Leo did not budge from her side and kept a tight hold on her to keep her warm. Piper got up quietly not to wake him and put some pressure on her leg as her calf was still throbbing. It hurt like hell and she pressed her lips together to keep in any noise. She just wanted to clean up a little and limped to the water as the small waves were coming in. She refused to go in more than a few inches and kept her eyes on the sandy bottom looking for any movement. She splashed the semi-warm water on her face and on her arms while keeping most of her weight on the good leg. She refused to just lie around and let Leo do all the work but she needed something to help her get around. After cleaning herself off she started looking for some long branches that she could use as a crutch.

"Piper," Leo said as he woke up and found she was not there. After rubbing his eyes to clear out any of the blurriness, he could see her picking up a branch. He got up and went to her," What are you doing?" he asks while holding onto her arm.

"Making a crutch," she replied as she leaned into him to keep herself from falling over.

"Piper I can do that for you," he said and started to take the branch out of her hand, but she pulled it away.

"No Leo you are already doing everything else, so let me do this," she said and hopped back over to the camp and sat down. Leo rolled his eyes and shook his head a little as he went back over to her.

"I will get us some water and food," he said and checked under the roof where he left some bowls to gather rainwater. Luckily they were filled to the brim and he brought some over to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Piper said and took a drink of the cool water," I think I just got breakfast," she said while wrinkling her face a little and was chewing.

"Yeah looks like there's some bugs," he said and took a drink of his.

"Ok now to make my crutch," she said and used some rope they found to tie a small branch to one and to make a V so she could put her under arm underneath it.

"Here let me tie it," he said but Piper pulled it away again.

"Leo I need to learn how to do this," she said.

"Piper your hurt and I know how to make good knots so it doesn't break on you," he said and took it from her. "Here watch how I do this," he said and started making a knot. Piper kept her eye on what he was doing but her stomach was growling and her leg was throbbing, so her concentration was limited. He finished and handed it back to her. "There you go."

"How long does this pain last anyway?" Piper asks as she tried out her new crutch.

"A few days but we need to keep it clean," he replied and took her arm and made her sit down again so he could check it. She stretched out her leg so he could take care of it and then notices something horrifying and pulled her leg back.

"Piper I need to check it," he said a little confused why she did that.

"I can't let you see my legs like this, wow I really need to shave," she said as she could see dark stumbles on her legs.

"Yeah I felt like I was sleeping with a porcupine last night," he said and giggled. Piper put her hand to his face and he had a mustache and beard coming in.

"You know I have never seen you with hair on your face," she said while playing with it.

"Me neither," he said and put his hand to her face and Piper's eyes widened," I'm just kidding Piper your fine, its just your legs and your underarms," he said as Piper lifted her arm up to reveal some hair under them.

"Well I am going European," she said as she put her arm back down.

"Apparently," he said and kissed her. He then took her leg again so he could check the injury.

"See I know you love me, even though I'm becoming a werewolf," she said.

"You could be covered in hair and I will still love you," he said as he finished up and the injury looked to be clean of infection for now. He got up and sat next to her.

"If we are here much longer I might put that statement to the test," she said as he put his arm around her.

"Piper we will get off this island, I promise," he said as she leaned into him.

"I just hope its while we are still breathing."

To be continued


	5. With no food or water

A/N:

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update.

Chapter 5

With no food or water

Piper limped behind Leo while using her newly made crotch as they walked down the beach looking for food and checking on the net they put up a few days ago. The heat of the day was on them by showing its ferocity by the waves of steam coming off the sand. Leo's skin was getting red and so was Piper's as the lack of sunscreen made it impossible not to get sunburned.

"You ok Piper?" Leo asks while stopping to check on her.

"Peachy," she replied as she tried to keep the crotch from digging into the sand.

"I think its up here," he said and made his way to the net that they put up.

"Leo be careful."

"I will," he said and used a long stick to poke the sand under the water to make sure nothing would sting him.

"Do we have anything?" Piper asks.

"Just a small fish but it will do," he replied and pulled out a fish that was the size of a mature bluegill.

"For one maybe," Piper said as she looked at the little lunch they would be having.

"I will keep looking but you need to rest, here take my ax and start getting it ready," he said and helps her sit on a rock and gave her the ax.

"Filleting fish with the prop, that is new," she said as she tried to figure out exactly how she was going to do that.

"I bet you there is no chef in the world that has done that."

"For good reason," Piper said with a snort.

Leo bent down and kissed her on the head before heading down the beach to look for something else to eat. He felt nauseous as the sun continued to pound on his skin and his lips were extremely dry. He was no longer sweating and his head was pounding. The rain water they had last night was already gone and the need for food outweighed the need for water at the moment. He knew that they would need to take a trip to the spring at some point, but they also needed to eat. He decided to stop for a moment and sit in the shade to cool down as Piper worked on the fish. He laid down with his knees to his chest while breathing in short staggered of breaths. Leo knew he was getting either heat exhaustion or heat stroke and was in danger of passing out, but Piper was injured and she could not take care of both of them, let alone make the climb for freshwater. He tried desperately to get control of his body but it was a losing battle as he closed his eyes and drifted into an unwanted sleep. Piper did the best she could with the ax to get the fish ready for eating and lost track of time. She looked up to see if Leo was having any luck but when she did not see him, she began to panic and struggle to get up using her crotch. She put the fish meat in a leaf and wrapped it up to keep it fresh and made her way down the beach.

"Leo!" she yelled while scanning the area and when she did not get a reply, her heart skipped many beats until she saw him under a tree on his back. At first she was a little irritated that he was taking a nap after she spent what felt like hours cleaning the fish," Leo what the hell?" she said but he did not move. She got to him and had to keep one leg straight while using the crotch to help her get down into a sitting position. He was pale and his breathing was shallow. "Leo wake up," she said while putting her hand on his forehead. He was cool to the touch witch should not be the case considering it was over 100° at the moment. "Oh god," she said knowing he was having either heat exhaustion or stroke. He needed to cool down and water was a must. "Ok its ok I will get some water, just don't you die on me," she said through her teeth and put the fish down near him while she struggled to get up. She needed to get back to camp and get something to carry water in and then make her way to the spring. After gathering what she needed, Piper made her way to the spring. It was an uphill climb and her leg was still in a lot of pain as she made her way up. "Come on Piper you can do this," she said while using trees to help her assent but made sure to check were she was putting her hands every time. She was extremely dehydrated herself and the headache along with nausea was not making her climb any easier. If she passed out Leo would die and that was something she was not going to let happen. She had to rest several times to keep from falling over as she made her way up. Finally after an hour of climbing she made it to the spring. She filled the water bottle up and then drank to get rehydrated and filled it up again. The climb would be a little easier going down but the pressure on her leg would be worse as she had to keep her balance. It still took her over an hour to get down and another half an hour to make it to Leo. She got to the ground and lifted his head to give him the water in small quantities. She then put some on a piece of cloth she tore from the bottom of her shirt and uses it as a washcloth on his head.

"Come on Leo wake up please," she pleaded while cradling his head on her lap. She rocked him back and forth as her mind was thinking the worst.

"Piper," Leo said in a weak voice.

"Yes I'm here," she said and looked at his eyes as they opened slowly.

"What happened?" he asks.

"You got heat exhaustion I think," she replied and gave him some more water.

"Sorry," he said while taking a drink.

"Its ok just don't scare me like that again and you need to take it easy the rest of the day," she said.

"What about food?" he asks while sitting up slowly as she supported him.

"We have the fish and I can look for some," she replied but Leo started to shake his head," Leo you could still be in trouble with this, so please do what I say ok."

Leo finally gave in mostly because he did not have the energy to argue and after a couple of minutes, she helped him up the best she could and then they went back to camp. She put Leo on the platform and gave him the water to get rehydrated. "Drink it slowly," she said and he nodded. She stayed by him for a few moments before getting the fish ready and hoped it was not bad. She got the fire back up to full strength by using some wood Leo gathered the night before and began to cook it. She has never been so exhausted in her life and all she wanted to do was sleep, but now it was her turn to provide and keep the fire going. She knew they would need more water and would need to make the trip to the spring again. This time she would take a lot of water bottles with her after she ate and before it got dark. Her leg was killing her but she kept her discomfort to a minimum because she did not want to worry Leo. She found some coconuts on the beach after getting some water and that would be their dinner for tonight as the sun was finally going down along with the heat. Leo was feeling better and was sitting up as Piper was putting more wood on the fire.

"Sweetie take a break," he said as he could see the pain in her face every time she moved.

"I won't argue," she said and limped over to the platform and sat down to drink some water.

"We really need to stay hydrated, I am so sorry Piper I should have been more aware of what my body was telling me," he said as he opened up the coconuts.

"That spring needs to move closer," she said and tried to lift her leg up so she could lay back but it was so stiff that Leo had to help her.

"Let me check it," he said and took off the dressing that needed to be changed. After thoroughly looking over he was thankful that it was still not showing signs of infection, but it was red and sore. He used some clean water to keep as bacteria free as possible and we've bandaged after cleaning the cloth he used.

"Thanks," she said while her eyes threatened to close.

"You need to eat before going to bed," he said and gave her some coconut meat.

"Ok," she said and eats it. Leo could not help but laugh a little as she looked like a three-year-old who was trying to eat and sleep at the same time. Once she was done and had some water, he got everything ready for the night even though it was not completely dark yet, they were just too exhausted to do anything else. This night was colder than the others and they both were shivering through most of it until they both could not take the cold any longer.

"Piper we need to use our body heat," he said and started taking off his clothes.

"I knew you would try to get some on a beach sooner or later," Piper said and took off her shirt while leaving on her bra.

"Piper," he said innocently while taking off his pants.

"Holy crap its cold," she said as she wrapped her arms around her self waiting for Leo's warm body to get close.

"Take off your shorts."

"Fine," she said and did what he asks. Now all they had on was there undergarments as Leo laid on top of her and put his arms under her shoulders for support.

"Is that better?" he asks.

"Yes," Piper replied as she felt her body warm up. Leo took his shirt and put it over top of them to help keep in the heat. She could not help but open her legs a little to be more comfortable but that also meant she was in the preferred position for him. He smiled a bit and gave her a kiss on the lips. "See what did I say," she whispered as he started on her neck.

"It would help with heat," he whispered back as he moved his hips a little.

"Only a man would be thinking of this right now," she said but she too was getting aroused at his movement.

"Like you don't want too," he said as her breathing was quickening.

"Dam you," she giggled and ran her hands down his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and could feel just how ready he was as he pressed against her. The only thing that was stopping him was her panties, but he removed that obstacle without even stopping what his upper half was doing. In any other normal circumstance this was a fantasy of hers but considering they were stranded, hungry and exhausted it was just the heat of the moment that was the driving force. Leo was right it did help produce plenty of body heat but it did not help with their exhaustion. After they were done Leo fell asleep on top of her and was still inside her for the most part as she too let her eyes close and enjoy the warmth she got from him. The morning came quickly and so did the sun as it shined on both of them. Piper could feel Leo's stomach growling on top of her and he was still inside her. She tried to move but her legs were stiff from being in the same position for over four hours and it made moving quietly impossible.

"Ouch," she said while lowering her legs to a flat position and Leo moaned as he felt her move.

"Piper," he whispered and hugged her tightly.

"Leo its morning and I really need to move," she said while getting out from under him. He opened his weary eyes and sat up as Piper was stretching her body in front of him. She completely forgot that her lower half was devoid of clothing and Leo raised his eyebrow.

"See that's the view I should have every morning," he said and she grabbed her clothing quickly. She turned to face him and he too was completely nude.

"You know I've read about this somewhere, I think it was called blue Lagoon and that did not end well," Piper said but her eyes were not looking into his but instead what was between his legs. She bit her lower lip and looked away while getting dressed.

"I was thinking more like Lord of the flies," he said while getting dressed.

"We need some food, is there any water left?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, how is your leg?"

"Fine the pain is gone for the most part," she replied.

"Man I need coffee," he said while blinking repeatedly as he was trying to wake up.

"Ok where the hell are my sisters, maybe they don't like me?" she asks with her hands on her hips.

"Piper that is ridiculous, they love you."

"I rather think that they hate me then something happened to them," Piper said and closed her eyes while folding her arms. Leo walked over to her and held her.

"Do you feel like something happened?" he asks.

"No but that doesn't mean."

"It means that they are fine Piper, just relax and we will get home," he said and kissed her on the head.

Back at the manner Prue was looking through the book when Phoebe came in.

"Tell me you are going to call for Leo?" Phoebe asks.

"I have been, he hasn't replied," Prue answered.

"Oh god," Phoebe said and sat down on the red couch as her mind raced.

"I think we should do the lost witch spell," Prue said.

"Its been over a week, where the hell could they be?" Phoebe asks.

"Lets just do this and we can ask when she is back," Prue said and began to gather the necessary materials to do the spell. Before she could blue and white lights filled the room.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asks as she stood up and got next to her sister.

"Natalie, I am a friend of Leo's," the woman whitelighter replied.

To be continued…


End file.
